


Reunited By The Greek's Vows - WAYHAUGHT missing balcony scene

by SixOneSixZERO



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Set in Greece, really... really...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixOneSixZERO/pseuds/SixOneSixZERO
Summary: Missing scene on Reunited By The Greek's Vows.Should be read before Ten Years Later: ...





	Reunited By The Greek's Vows - WAYHAUGHT missing balcony scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveisgravity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisgravity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reunited By The Greek's Vows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145208) by [loveisgravity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisgravity/pseuds/loveisgravity). 

> I was asked to stick my fingers in those holes and write a filler/ fix it add-on... so flattered I accepted... on Sat 24 Aug 2019... I did... I wrote it then and then it got hot... and i was lazy... but i finally did it...I fixed it up... Fri 13 Sept 2019... I'm so proud of me... ... ...   
WAYHAUGHT FOREVER  
And thank you loveisgravity... hope it fills some holes... and expectation...  
Also if anyone gots problems with my writing... be kind... it's really my first time posting and I don't have anyone to look over it for me...yet... so... :p

Nicole lead Waverly to the kissing balcony. Waverly couldn’t have asked the gods themselves to have given them a better view. The sun setting painting the sky all colors of red, orange, purple and everything in between. As Waverly turned to Nicole and the view of Greece instantly vanished from her mind. The sun giving Nicole’s already bright red hair a even more stunningly enchanting . And then Nicole smiled. Waverly took in a inhale of air and she could have sworn that her heart stopped beating that instance.

  
Nicole wasn’t fairing so well herself. She couldn’t have looked away from Waverly. the sun gave the beautiful woman before her an eternal golden halo. She looked like an angel send down to her, for her alone.

  
Waverly raised her hand without realizing it. She cupped Nicole’s smooth cheek, rubbing her thumb back and forth in a soothing manner. Nicole closed her eyes and leaned in to her touch. After what felt like a eternity Nicole opened her eyes and stared intensely into Waverly’s. As another eternity passed Waverly realized she had let her thumb move to caressed Nicole’s soft red lips. And with her awareness of awkward. She removed her hand as her cheeks turned a deep red. Waverly turned her body to the view of the city below as she fidgeted her hands and fingers together.

  
Nicole smirked at the adorable blush on Waverly’s cheeks.

  
“So when you came to the after party you didn’t look so…” Waverly stumbled on her words, clearly uncertain on what to say next.

“Happy?... are you okay?”

  
Clearly Waverly wanted to change the subject and Nicole wasn’t one to deny her anything. And to be totally honest, she wanted to share her world with the woman before her. Even if it wasn’t as pleasant to acknowledge or even talk about. Nicole took a breath before opening old wounds.

  
“Umm, my father was not entirely too pleased with me.”

  
“Why?”

  
A silence took over the once comfortable balcony. When a realization hit Waverly. With a jump and a turn. She turned to Nicole who’s eyes widen in surprise at the suddenness of her movement.

  
‘’It’s me isn’t it!?”

  
Before Nicole could even think of a response. Waverly continued on her rambling.

  
“Oh my god! It is because of me! He doesn’t like me. He hates me! I must have did something wrong at the reception. I did, didn’t I!?. Wait did Wynonna say something to him about me. I swear if she showed him that picture of me with the wet shirt at shorty’s. I swear I’m going to…”

  
Nicole’s wide eyes crinkled into laughing lines as she let out a deep belly laughter. Waverly couldn’t help but laugh with her. Once Nicole took a breath, chuckles still on her lips, she looked at Waverly with a twinkle in her amber eyes.

  
“I didn’t know Shorty’s had a wet t-shirt competition. That is one picture of you Wynonna didn’t show me. I’m going to have to get her to send me a copy of that one.”

  
Waverly let out her own embarrassed breathy laugh and lightly slapped Nicole on the arm.

  
“There was a bar tap that broke on me. I told Shorty a least a dozen times that he needed to fix it. It was terrible. I swear I smelt like beer for two days.”

  
Still seeing the salacious grin on Nicole’s lips. Waverly could help but reply with her own. She leaned in, their noses touching and their lips dancing a breath away.

  
“And beside you don’t need to see that picture. When you can have the real thing.”

  
Right before their lips could touch. Waverly remembered where they were. On the balcony that was meant only for one to become family. And no matter how much Waverly felt in her heart that this felt so right. She couldn’t be sure for Nicole, this was a right of passage for her family. She couldn’t take that away from her by meritless it by kissing here.

  
Waverly stepped back and licked her now chapped lips. Nicole looked at her with confusion. But Waverly didn’t want to dwell on the almost, would be, meaningful kiss here. She lightly smiled and gave her head a small shake at the questioning look on Nicole’s face.

  
“So what was it about me that your father doesn’t like?”

  
Nicole looked at Waverly with concern before she answered her.

  
“He’s doesn’t necessarily not like you. He’s just mad or… disappointed with me.”

  
“What?!?”

  
Nicole looked hesitant at what to say next, but continued she did.

  
“You remember when I said that there were people that still didn’t approve of my coming out?.”

  
Eyes widened and understanding fell over Waverly.

  
“Even with my Grandfather’s approval. My father was the loudest to say that he disproved of my ‘lifestyle’.”

  
Waverly’s lips opened slightly with the words unspoken on her on her sad breathy sigh.

  
“So, it wasn’t you… You’re perfect.”

  
Waverly squeezed Nicole’s hands in affection.

  
“Did no one say anything about that?”

  
A memory came to her and Nicole’s smile lit something deep from within her and shown through her expressive amber eyes.

  
“My Grandfather took me here, to this balcony and kissed me again. Letting everyone know that I was still family. Not just by obligation of blood, but by choice.”

  
Nicole pulled Waverly into her body. Removing her hands from hers and wrapped her arms around Waverly’s body. Who in turned wrapped her own arms around Nicole’s waist.

  
“He kissed me on my cheeks”

  
Nicole moved her face and kissed Waverly on her right cheek, lingering for long seconds. Then kissed her left cheek, lingering for long seconds. Both kisses left long enough to make Waverly blush and breathless.

  
“Then he kissed me here.”

  
Nicole followed her words and kissed Waverly on her forehead. Both closed their eyes and leaned in to each other. Knowing that these could be that last moments to just be… in the moment. Pulling back they rested their foreheads against one another.

  
“But right now… it’s my turn to choose who I want to be my family. Not out of any other need, then … love.”

  
Nicole pulled back, reached her hand up and cupped her cheek bring her face up to meet her own eyes. Running her hand through Waverly’s lushes long dark locks. She looked deep into Waverly’s eyes, trying to convey what she was trying to tell her. Not just with words, but in her actions. Hoping that she could or would feel something for her as well.

  
“Because I do… I do, Waverly Welcome Earp... I really, really love you.”

  
And with those words. Nicole slowly lowered her lips to Waverly’s. Kissing her soft and sweetly. Waverly’s eyes widened in surprise when the realization hit her on what was happening. Waverly smiled into the kiss and Nicole smiled in turn. Their lips never leaving the others. Nicole knew then that her feeling were returned. Together they closed their eyes and pulled each other closer. If that was even possible.

  
The kiss quickly changed and moist lips were pressed in firmer. Waverly nimbly took control and let her tounge ghost across Nicole’s top lip. Nicole opened her mouth in turn to let her in and the two caress the others. The two broke apart to take in a deep breath. But they kept connected by resting their forehead on one another’s once more.

  
After a few more breaths, Waverly looked up in to Nicole’s eyes. And they smiled. Happiness and completeness filled their chest with an all consuming warmth. Waverly’s breathy voice broke the silence of the night. By some unknown time, the once beautiful sunset turned into a beautiful starry night.

  
“What does this mean?”

  
Nicole pulled back moved out of Waverly’s embrace. With hopeful nervousness Nicole slowly pulled off the snake ring.  
“I would want this to mean… that I want you… to be my family.”

  
Nicole held the ring up to Waverly. She took her hand in hers and slowly put it on to Waverly’s left ring finger. Waverly’s eyes widened so much. In such speechlessness, tears rolled down her cheeks. Taking in a shaky breath. She released it in a breathy voice.

  
“I really… really… love this ring.”

  
With a smile, Waverly reached up and pulled Nicole’s head down and kissed her with reckless abandonment.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... hope you enjoyed that... and it filled in some of the holes... and yes I did give Waverly the middle name Welcome... because I looked online... and there is no middle name for her... yet... so as a funny I did it like that... your 'WELCOME' ...


End file.
